The Deadly Past
by Sonadow1111
Summary: The Titans are going to Gotham, Robin doesn't like this. With the date of Robin's parents death almost here. Robin starts having nightmares and looking to the past. What will happen when his past comes up? What will the others think? may have boyxboy in later chapters!
1. The Beginning chapter 1 rewrite!

Sorry for the long wait on this coming back. I thank all of you who stayed and waited for as long as you did. I'll be able to write some more these next months so hopefully I won't have to push this or my other story away again. Also I might need help getting them in character because I've been stuck to Young Justices Robin (or at least season one when it was Dick).

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters. L

The Deadly Past

Chapter 1: The beginning

Aug. 29, 1998

"Introducing the Flying Graysons," yelled a man in a striped suit.

Looking up the crowd saw two people stand on a stage that looked at least fifty feet tall. There was a man and woman. The man had black hair, brown eyes, and a smile as he let go of the woman who was standing beside him.

He had a running start before leaping off the stage. The man grabbed something that many would say looked like a swing of sorts. The man let go of the swing and went flying through the air and grabbing another swing in its place.

The woman with blond hair and blazing blue eyes grabbed the first swing as it came toward her. She took off and jumped into the air as the man before her did. He was swing back as she jumped into the air. He grabbed her out stretched hands and went swings the opposite way than before.

The spot light moved away from the two and landed on a small boy with blond hair. (AN: yes he has blond hair (right now)) The boy was smiling as his parents came back his way. Te boy looked up as if to calm his nerves, he took noticed of one of the lines breaking as his parents weight go closer. He snapped his head toward the adults with wide blue eyes.

The two adults didn't seem to notice until it was to late. The line let go as it couldn't hold their weight. Many people gasped as the two started falling down. The woman couldn't help but scream her sons name.

"DICK!"

The two crashed to the ground and the sound of breaking bones sounded over and over through the boys head. Nobody noticed when the famous Bruce Wayne lifted himself out of his seat. The man stared in a petrified state at the young boy who cried his heart out because he watched his parents fall to their deaths.

Well there that is sorry its so short, but I'm working on the second chapter now.


	2. The Red heads

Here's chapter two!

Fans/reviewers: *runs at me with pitch forks and torches ready to kill*

Me: I'm sorry!* raises hands* I didn't mean for the wait to be this long! *is now crying very terrifed* That and I want to thank every one who is staying with me. This story is really hard because it's been years since I watched Teen Titans or even Batman. So please correct any out of characterness or wrong grammar/ spelling. Also I need help I can not think of any ideas! Titans and Battards let us form together and have many ideas! Please note that some memories aren't his full dream(s) (If that made sense)

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the characters. :C

Bold = Memory.

The Deadly Past

**Click. Clack. **

**...**

**Click. Clack. **

**...**

**Click. Clack.**

**The sound of the rain fell onto the tarp over the boys head. His eyes closed, trying to hold back the tears. He couldn't believe it! His parents are dead, their never going to say how much they love him, give him hugs and kisses, but most of all he won't ever see them again. The little one opened his eyes and looked down at the graves.**

_**The graves read:**_

_** Mary Grayson A Loving mother and wife, a dear friend**_

_** John Grayson A loving husband and father, a wonderful soul**_

**The sounds of someone walking towards him caught his attention for a moment, but it soon went back the the graves of his loved ones. Someone's shadow had cast over him. He looked up at the man. He had black hair, blues eyes, and looked like he was wearing an expensive suit.**

**"Hello, my name is Bruce Wayne. I'm sorry for your loss," the now named Bruce said. The little boy scaned the mans face.**

**"Thanks, I guess," the little one said.**

** Bruce gave him a sad smile, before thinking about his own parents. The night of his parents funeral pasted through his mind. He was staring off in space until the boy said, " Well thanks , but I should be going," the boy then walked off.**

`````````````(A beautiful line)````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Robin sat up with a speed that could rival Kid Flash. His eyes flashed around his room. He focused on evening his breath. After a minute or two he looked at his alarm clock and noticed it was about time to get up and practice, so he just got ready for the day.

"Good Morning dear friends!"

Starfire smiled, but frowned when she noticed a missing teamate.

"Friends where is Friend Robin," she looked at the other three. Beastboy and Cyborg shrugged and quickly went back to playing Left 4 dead. Starfire looked at Raven with a hopeful look, but to her dismay Raven only shook her head. The alien girl went through the tower to find him and was disheartened when she couldn't. In the end the others told her that he would show up when he felt like it. She couldn't help the concerned look on her face.

Robin ran and hopped over rooftops as if it was nothing (but then again to him it probaly was nothing.) His cape flowed back because of the harsh wind going under it. His mind was jumbled so he didn't notice the red headed girl behind. She started speeding up.

"Robin!"

Robin skided to a stop and quickly turned to face the girl with his staff out. (AN: What is that thing called?) His eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Babs," he walked toward her, "What are you doing here?"


	3. Welcome Batgirl!

I want to thank you everyone who has favorited/reviewed/watched this story it means a lot. Next week I have to go to my grandama's funeral, but I'll probaly get started on the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS/ DC CHARACTERS!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starfire was starting to worry when the clock hit nine o'clock. Robin was still missing; who knows what kind of trouble he got into this time. Slade could be forcing him to be his apprentice again or maybe he was captured by an old enemy. These were the thoughts that made the team go out and search for him.

(a beautiful line goes here)

The red haired girl smiled and walked toward Robin.

"I came to see how you were, since you won't ever answer your phone," the girl said.

Robin gave a small laugh, "Well if I did answer I would probaly have to talk to Bruce. I don't think that would end good."

Barbra frowned, "I also came to make sure you weren't having those nightmares again, but by the looks of it you already had a few."

Robin denied it and told her that she should get back to Gotham. After a few minutes of aruging Robin agreed to let her stay for the next couple of nights. Only after that did they start on thier way to the tower, only to run into the Teen Titans.

"Friend Robin!"

Robin was shoved back a few steps when Starfire collided with him. Raven was the next to show up; she softly landed beside Batgirl. The two watched as Beastboy and Cyborg pried the alien girl off of the team leader. Batgirl laughed when the two were pushed aside easily. Only then did the other three, (Raven already knew), notice that she was there.

"Hello, I'm Batgirl I'll be staying for a bit; if you guys don't mind."

Starfires eyes brightened when she heard the statement; quickly flying over to her and giving her a hug.

"Welcome Friend Batgirl!"

Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg started to bother her with questions about Batman and Gotham City.

While the three did that Raven questioned Robin, "Are you really letting her stay for a few days?"

Robin nodded and told her not to worry that Batgirl wouldn't hurt any of them. Raven couldn't help but think that Batgirl knew something that the Teen Titans should know; she didn't question thier leaders decision, but what she didn't realize that she would regret what she had chosen.


	4. Talk

The deadly past

Disclaimer: Same as the other times I typed it.

_**~~~The Deadly Past~~~**_

A black haired teen looked out of his balcony watching the waves reflect the setting sun. The clouds turned pink and orange and slowly the stars made thier way into the sky. The boy leaned against the wall with a content face.

_Knock...knock._

The boy turned to his door before deciding to speak, "What?"

A girl with red hair struted into the room. She looked worriedly at the boy, which made the said boy sigh.

"Don't worry Babs, I'll be fine."

Barbra Gorden looked at her friend and bit her lip as if she wanted to say something, "Bruce wanted you to come home for a while..."

The boys eyes narrowed.

"He misses you Dick, a-and Tim won't stop talking about you," the girl continued talking, "Ever since the accident with Jason, Bruce has tried to find a way to apologize."

The boy almost lashed out at the girl, instead he asked her to leave.

"Look I'm sorry Robin," she quickly changed the boys name as she walked out of his room,"Alfred will be making his famous Chocolate Chip Cookies though," with that Batgirl walked out of Robin's room.

_**~~~The Deadly Past~~~**_

** Richard looked around the Wayne Manor, trying to rap his mind around the fact that this is his new home. The Masion was huge and surrounded by a large forest. The opened the limosine door, showing the man named Alfred. The old man gave him a sad smile.**

**"Welcome to Wayne Manor Master Grayson."**

**The butler ushered him quickly toward the door, as if telling him to get out of the rain. Richard smiled but, trudged after Alfred with Bruce following behind. Bruce looked at Alfred questioning how he got Richard to smile. He had been trying to get the boy to at least look at other people. The boy only curled himself into a shell.**

**"Alfred."**

**"Yes Master Wayne?"**

**"Why did he warm up to you so quickly?"**

**The old man smirked, " I believe it is the mustache Sir."**

** A small smile made its way onto the master of the manor. He glanced at Richard who was now waiting by the door looking somewhat awed by the gaint manor. He smiled and finished his march to the front door. **

** Richard looked up at his foster father and quickly started to scan the floor. He didn't want to admit to being scared. The thought of living somewhere other than with Haley and the rest of the circus frightened the six year old. Tear fought their way into the youngsters azure eyes.**


	5. All Right

_Sorry for the long wait. I'm thinking about letting Roy and Wally show up again in the future. What do you guys think?_

_**darkshadows3321: Thank you for telling me that. (It's been awhile since I've seen Teen Titans.)**_

_**thedrunkencupcake: Thank you to you as well. :D**_

_**(All of you guys are so amazing!) *is crying out of happiness***_

_Also Please tell me I'm not the only one super exicted for __**Thor 2: the Dark world! **__Loki is just badass. (My God, I just LOVE Tom Hiddleston. ((He's too adorable for this world)) OMG their hair is longer. And who can take Thor sersiously when he said he'd kill Loki for beytraying him. (((We all know it's a lie))) ((((Am I the only one thinking that both Tom and Chris are looking extremely good?)))) And now you see I'm uber excited for that movie.)_

_Please correct me if there are any mistakes._

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY DC CHARACTERS_

_**~~~The Deadly Past~~~~**_

The Titans looked at Batgirl with awe. The redhead was talking to them about coming to gotham and meeting Batman! This was a once in a lifetime chance! The team quickly agreed and walked Batgirl out as she said she'd be back in a few days.

Raven glanced at the others with a frown.

"Raven, what is wrong," the only other female in their group asked. This question got the attention of BeastBoy and Cyborg.

"I don't think we should go. I mean there's got to be a reason why Robin left Batman in the first place."

The three realized their mistake of not asking the leader of the Titans. Guilt chased it's way into their emotions.

"But we already told Batgirl that we'd go."

"Beastboy is right. We can't just bail on her."

Raven thought for a moment,"We just need to convince Robin of going."

_**~~~The Deadly Past~~~~**_

Robin stared nonchalantly out of his window. The wind blew some of the ocean's pearly water onto his skin. He didn't know what to think. In all honesty he missed Bruce, Tim, and Alfred, but he didn't want to face Bruce so soon.

_Knock...Knock_

'Deja-vu, anyone?'

"Robin?"

The boy wonder let Raven in and Raven quickly explained what happened a few minutes before.

"I don't think they'll take no as an anwser. They really want to go."

The magic user left the teen to ponder on what he should do.

_**~~~The Deadly Past~~~~**_

__**Laughter rang through Wayne Manor. A eight year old was running as if he was playing tag. You could hear the older man behind him laughing like he hadn't in years. The boy jumped from the stair rails and did some flips in the air before landing gracefully onto the wooden floor.**

** The man from behind followed suit and jumped from the same railing and quickly catching the child.**

**"Bruce," the child squealled while trying to catch his breath.**

**The man laughed," You weren't fast enough Dicky."**

**The two started to tussle on the floor, but the two looked up when they heard a throat clear itself.**

**"Sirs, I believe Master Allen and Master Wallance has arrived."**

** The eight year old shot out of his fathers hold and sprinted to the door. He crashed into one of his best friends, Wally West.**

**"WALLY!"**

**"DICK!"**

** The ten year old quickly laughed and took off with his friend. Bruce made it to the door as the boys ran out of that hallway. The men smiled and watched them gallop off.**

**"So is Ollie and Roy here?"**

** Bruce shook his head," They should be here soon."**

** Not even a minute after he said that did the doorbell ring. Bruce opened the door and let the other two visitors in.**

**"They're already up there Roy."**

** The red head thanked him and took off up the stairs. Oliver smiled and followed one of the richest men in the world.**

_**~~~The Deadly Past~~~**_

Robin came to the conclusion that it would be best if he went home for a few days. He told the other who where rather exuberant at the announcement.


End file.
